


in love and war

by alimacbrux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pop up shop fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimacbrux/pseuds/alimacbrux
Summary: Dan and Phil go to check out their pop up shop and have a little bit too much fun in the giant snow globe.





	in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> I essentially based this on the video Cornelia posted on Instagram of her and Martyn in the globe at the pop up shop.

The pop up shop was eerily quiet as it was being set up.

There was just a few of the staff members helping to set out the last of the items for sale. They were friendly enough, chatting amongst each other while putting clothes on hangers and straightening out mugs and calendars on the displays.

Dan and Phil had decided to pop in to check it out, having come from a short coffee date a few blocks away. It was bitingly cold out, the wind ruthless and unforgivable and the clouds above threatening to open up and pour out buckets of cold droplets.

Phil shivered despite his thick winter coat and the heating that was on blast, as though his skin was faintly remembering the chill from a few minutes prior, walking around the various different displays of clothes. He skimmed his fingers along the line of grey fox jumpers, looking around at the vibrant green plants and the LED lights with their initials on it. Dan, meanwhile, was standing near where they were setting up the giant snow globe, giggling at the cardboard cutouts of themselves.

“Hey, Phil! Come on, they've set up the snow globe, we can take a picture!” Dan called from the other end of the shop, a broad, excited grin playing on his face. He already had his phone out at his side.

“Coming, coming.”

Phil crossed the wooden floor, steps creaking on the boards, and reached where Dan was standing next to one of the employees. “Aliyah here said she can take a picture of us,” Dan explained, gesturing towards the girl next to him.

Dan handed Aliyah his phone and Phil followed suit, pulling out his own phone and handing it over. “Come on!” Dan giggled, grabbing Phil's wrist and dragging him over to step inside the dome so rapidly he nearly fell over.

Inside, the snow globe was blindingly bright above the spotlight, the ground covered in piles of white stuff that barely resembled snow. Some sort of air filter was blowing the “snow” into the air and over their heads.

Dan barked out a laugh as he looked at their cardboard selves. Dan's was draped in a line of fairy lights, both of the figures donning little red Santa hats. “Oh, that's brilliant,” Dam chimed, poking one of the glittering bulbs with his finger.

“Let's pose with ourselves!” Phil exclaimed, shuffling through the pile of snow to hold onto his cardboard cutout's shoulders.

Outside the glass dome, another of the employees—Sonya—was holding onto Phil's phone now while Aliyah continued to hold up Dan's.

“Say cheese!” Sonya called.

The two men grinned at the camera, Dan flashing his trademark peace sign while Phil's face opened wide and carefree. Snow was flying all around them as they posed for the camera, falling into their hair and on their clothes. 

“You look like a crazed squirrel,” Dan joked, turning to Phil as he dropped his peace sign.

Phil pouted, bending down to grab a couple fistfuls of snow and throwing them right at Dan's face. Dan gasped, nearly breathing some of it in.

Somehow, this turned into a full on snowball fight with them both chucking handfuls of the white confetti at each other, giggling and swearing at each other. Dan was partially aware that Sonya and Aliyah still had their phones, capturing this childish moment between them.

As Dan threw a particularly fierce a pile of snow, Phil yelped, shielding his face with his elbow and turning away slightly. There was still a grin on his face, eyes scrunching and tongue poking out. “I surrender! I surrender!” he yelled, ducking away from another handful hitting him in the neck and getting into his coat.

Dan guffawed, head thrown back. “You spork,” he muttered fondly, stepping over to Phil and capturing him in a hug. Phil hugged him right back, turning to peck Dan chastely on the side of his neck before pulling away.

“Let's get out of here before we use up the power in here,” Phil said, turning away from Dan to make his way out of the globe.

Back outside, everything sounded much less muffled now, as the glass they had been under had protected them from the continued chatter of those outside of it.

“Here's your phone back. I took a view videos and stuff as well,” Sonya said, handing back Phil's phone.

A quarter of an hour later, Dan and Phil were saying their goodbyes to the staff and making their way back into the chilly air. Thankfully, it wasn't raining at the moment, though the sky was still a menacing grey colour. It had gotten much darker outside as well, the majority of light coming only from the lanterns lining the streets.

“Sonya got a video of us throwing snow,” Phil commented as he looked down at his phone on their way down the street. He held up his phone, showing a short 15 second clip of them laughing like buffoons and throwing piles of white confetti at each other. The clip ended with Phil's surrender and Dan pulling Phil into a hug. “Might just keep that for the two of us, I think,” Phil commented nonchalantly.

Dan nodded somewhat sadly, heartstrings tugging. He always wished they could be more open about things like this and while they were certainly being more and more obvious, they still weren't ready for something as blatant as that. But Dan longed to be able to just post a dorky photo of the two of them cuddling or a sappy video about Phil.

Or a clip of them throwing snow like children, followed by a quick yet romantic hug and kiss. Inside a fucking snow globe.

No, they weren't quite ready for that. But it was a nice thought as they sidled along the pavement together in the dim lighting of Camden Market.


End file.
